dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/08/Dec/16 - 3rd Transcended Boden Wave and Winter Costumes
This patch brings us *Transcended Falcon and Manalandy *Updated Newbie Quest *Equipment stat changing system Original patch notes can be found here. __TOC__ Transcended Manalandy #'Warm Sunshine' (Active 1) Removes debuffs of entire allied party, and prevents buffs to be removed as well as doubleing their effect. 19.1 sec #'Balance of Nature' (Active 2) Grants a buff to entire allied party which decreases received damage by 75% (Read Notes) if the damage exceeds 25% of the unit's HP. sec #'Storm Clouds' (Active 3) Increases the damage received by entire enemy party by 30% and prevents them from receiving buffs . 100% chance. 18.6sec #''Varman's Friend'' (Passive 1) Increases main attributes of entire allied party by 15% and recovers their HP by 1350% of Manalandy' ATK every 8 seconds. The Varman Family receives additional increased ATK and STA by 30%. #''Greatness of Life'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's STA by 30%. For each Transcended Boden in the party, further increases STA by 10%. Additionally, increases Manalandy's HP recovery by 90%. #''Greatness of Nature'' (MAX) Doubles "Warm Sunshine"'s effect and allows it to increase the ATK of entire allied party by 540% . "Balance of Nature" additionally decreases DOT damage received by 25% for entire allied party and "Storm Clouds" will now also reduce . #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Recovers HP and increases ATK of one party member, or attacks one enemy. Notes: "Balance of Nature" actually says that only 25% of damage is received, but for consistency across all skills this 75% damage reduction will be chosen for the translation. "Warm Sunshine" does not appear to stack its doubling effect. For those that think her Varman buff comes sudden - in the Lore she is befriended with them since ancient times. Transcended Falcon #'Ancient Blunt ( /Ranged}}' (Active 1) Inflicts 6930% damage to one enemy with 100% certainty and adds 20% of target's maximum HP as damage ontop. Stuns target with 100% chance for 6.8 seconds. Adds 13760% damage ontop instead, if the target is a Boss Type. 8.7 sec #'Biblic Alcohol' (Active 2) Increases ATK of entire allied party by . For every "Odor", further increases ATK by 3%. Immune to dispel. 19.2 sec #'"One Shot"' (Active 3) Grants 50 "Odor". Increases Melee damage by 30% and grants invicibilty for entire allied party. For every "Odor", further increases Melee damage by 0.2%. 23.9 sec #''Blacksmith's Blessing'' (Passive 1) Loses 10 "Odor" each second. Increases entire allied party's ATK and Weapon ATK by 100%. Additionally, whenever Falcon is hit with damage, has a chance to decrease "One Shot"'s Cooldown by 20%. #''A sturdy Liver'' (Passive 2) Increases entire party's main attributes by 10% and decreases entire enemy's by 20%. For each Transcended Boden in the party, increases main attributes by 10% for self. #''Memories of a Cup'' (MAX) Increases maximum capacity of "Odor" gauge by 100%. Also, increases ATK and Weapon ATK of entire allied party by 100%. Falcon is immune to all debuffs. Additionally, decreases upon using "Biblic Alcohol". #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Increases enemies' Cooldowns during normal attack. Notes: "For every Odor" means the ratio is 1 (Odor) : X% (Skill). "Odor" is displayed in orange in his resource bar. He seems to gain "Odor" by normal attacking, but strangely enough, it is not mentioned in his normal attack effect. "Increases CD" is a negative aspect. Do not get confused by that. He increases the time which the enemies need for their skills, so they end up using it less frequently. "Decrease CD" would be wrong. TL/Note: Worth to note that this was the first time I've read jokes and banters in skill descriptions during patch note translation. They literally say things like "Because he is always drunk he is immune to harmful effects". - Browseitall (talk) Stat Change System The Locking Option (옵션 잠금, obsyeon jamgeum) is a new Workshop feature that allows the player to decide Stats on his equipment to a certain dagree. The feature works in a two-step process - "Lock" (잠금) and "Composite" (합성). With this patch, all existing or U-grade equipment pieces will feature locks left to their stats. New Scrolls, the "Locking Option Scrolls", will be added to the cash-shop (Shop→Pet/Items→Items) which can be purchased for 100 per Scroll, or 900 for 10 Scrolls. Those are the basis of this feature. Lock First, stats must be locked. Upon visiting the menu in the workshop. Upon selecting the desired equipment piece (apparently, both Weapons and Armor allowed), the player is allowed to select the stat that should be locked through a tick-and-select menu. Even the maxium and minimum stats can be locked. Doing so will consume *500.000 gold *1 Scroll The gold cost increases with each already locked stat on a piece. Note, only a maximum of 4 stats of one equipment piece can be locked, and no stats can be unlocked. Upon successfully locking a stat, its lock next to the stat will be colored from gray to shining blue (img.1) and a blue lock icon is displayed on its icon, similar to the yellow lock for accidental salvages. Combine The second step is to Combine such a new piece in the workshop's regular equipment combine menu. The menu works just as before, but when two (still identical) equipment pieces are used as material, with one of it being a piece which went through the "Lock" process, the newly created equipment piece will be a newly rolled piece, but with whatever stats have been locked still in use. Basically the usually combine process of two equipment pieces, but now with the possibility to keep stats are especially desired. The combine process will *reset all unlocked Jewelry and enhancements *keep the stat that was previously locked also locked in the new piece Winter Costumes *1600 per set *Bonus Stats (only activated when Key is equipped and all 3 pieces of a Costume set are used) **Main attributes They changed it later Refelcts 40% damage Maximum HP +400.000 *Piece stats **Weapons ***Critical Damage +135.9 Defense Penetration +89.6 **Body ***Maximum HP +64233 Main attribute +235 **Cape ***Evasion +73.5 Attack Speed +11 Newbie Quest *The newbie quest has been updated with the final reward of a Dragon Buster or Dark Soul Ticket. *The new mission consists of 20 steps. *With each completed step, you’ll earn a reward. *After completing all 20 steps, upon tapping the receive button, you’ll be redirected to a page where it displays all necessary info of the 14 available keys. *By clicking the magnifying class of each key, it will show you the popularity ranking of chosen key as well as the Transcended made out of such key. *User:Khangvn08 will make a full post about it. Misc In-game Guidebook Through a new button in the lobbies, the Guidebook (가이드북, gaideubug) is now accessible, a new feature that tries to explain game features or modes in three different categories. The Guidebook features three levels *Beginner (Blue tab) *Intermediate (Green tab) *Advanced (Orange tab) all of which feature topics that are explained in short descriptions, similar to the current (?) buttons which can be found across several game modes and features throughout the game (btw, those are called "Game Help" in Global and be disabled in the settings). It is not mentioned but it would be logical to assume that those will be removed with the introduction of this "Guidebook". ]] The orange button on the image is Shortcut (바로가기, balogagi) which will lead to the topic that is explained in the entry. We will add the descriptions to the respective wiki articles (in to-be-reworked articles such as Limit Break we will wait until we fully revamp said articles), but are not afraid that our job at this wiki is at risk, because lets be real, how good were Flint's descriptions up to now? Others *Winter lobby design added *Calydon point maximum increased from 1000→3000. It still only needs 1000 points to unlock Calydon, but the points can now simply "overflow". **also, +50% Event (points are increased by that amount, allowing faster attendance) and NPCs per wave halved from 08/Dec ~ 22/Dec *All Items button in Mailbox improved (the button to the very right) **The following chests will now also be claimed *Pop Up Convenience button added for Enhancing **Enhancing equipment or allies to their MAX state will now cause a pop-up window to appear which ask the player whether he wants to immediately continue with Limit Break *Skill Cards **Purchasing Skill Cards from the cash-shop will now display a window similar to equipment upon purchasing from Raid shops, which shows the stats of the card **Lock feature added *Pet window will now feature the <-2/6-> button at its bottom to allow scrolling through all available pets. *Guild **Players that are new to guilds can now participate in Guild content earlier (mainly because of Flint's recent reset time changes) thus allowing them to attend new content every Monday 6 am (KST), apparently regardless of their actual joining date. Category:Blog posts